


Fate

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate’s Surrender, M/M, Magic Rituals, Romance, Short & Sweet, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles Stilinski, sterek, sterekvalentineweek2021, though he is not bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles meets Fate to get back what was lost.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Valentine Week 2021’s theme of Fate. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
> Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly

Stiles stood in the middle of the magic circle he had woven right on the Nemeton. Candles flickered in the soft breeze. Stars dotted the night sky like the moles dotted his milky pale skin.

Stiles shivered. Not because it was really cold outside. It was just chilly. Especially because he wore not one stitch of clothing. The ritual required of him that he did hide nothing. 

The moonless sky was as dark as it would be when Stiles started to chant. 

The breeze extinguished all candles but one. The darkness surrounding him felt oppressive but Stiles stayed on his feet for as long as he could, before he gave in and fell to his knees.

His gaze was fixed on the remaining candle. His gaze swam and suddenly he felt hands resting on his shoulders. Their weight felt like it was the weight of the world and it probably was.

“Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski … you called for me and I deigned to answer. So tell me … what need is so great that you call Fate into the world of the living?” the entity asked.

Stiles gulped heavily. He took a steadying breath before he answered: “I call for the Hale Family. You already took most of them. Send them on into Death’s embrace. There are only three remaining members of this family in this world. One of them is my mate Derek Sebastian Hale. He gave his Alpha Spark to rescue Cora, his little sister. But without that spark, the remaining wolves of the Hale Park won’t survive for long. True Alpha Scott McCall’s views of the world don’t allow him to understand that Peter Hale repented through his death and consequent rebirth. He tars Derek and Cora with the same brush and does not accept them into his pack. They aren’t allowed to leave this territory by the law of the Nemeton. Hale’s are bound to stay here. The hunters will eradicate the last of the Hale’s if they don’t have an Alpha. But no rogue’s try to enter this territory because of Peter’s reputation as Hale’s Left Hand. So there is no way for the Hale Family to obtain a new Alpha Spark.”

“You do know what you ask of me, little Spark, don’t you?” Fate questioned. 

Stiles nodded.

“For you to take my Spark and make it into an Alpha Spark for Derek or Peter. They are both suited for the position of Alpha. Personally, I would prefer if it went to Peter. Derek still struggles with too many things to concentrate on the job as Alpha but Peter is more grounded since his resurrection,” he babbled.

“You do know that Fate’s Surrender could mean you will die and leave your mate behind. Is this really what you want, Mieczyslaw?”

Stiles’ gaze never left the flickering flame of the lone candle in the dark when he answered the everchanging voice of fate: “It might mean my death but the survival of the people I love is more important than my life.” 

He spoke with bone-deep conviction. Stiles knew this was the only way and if it meant he would go into the afterlife and embrace his mother again he would do it with a smile on his face.

The weight on his shoulders lessened and a shadow knelt on the other side of the candle. Hands, neither soft nor rough, neither cold nor warm, settled against Stiles’ cheeks.

“Brave little Mieszko. Your sacrifice … your surrender to fate will be accepted. But instead of taking your Spark, your lifeforce we will give you not one boon but two. The Alpha Spark will be given to Peter to take care of until he decides it is time for the Spark to move on just like it happened in his family from the beginning,” the personation of Fate said.

“And the second boon?” Stiles softly questioned while leaning into the soft touch.

“The wolf hiding inside you will be free. But be careful … it is female and it could result in pups,” Fate told him.

Warmth embraced him. It felt like the nicest evening in front of the fireplace in Derek’s arms. Before he could ask if Fate was sure about the pups, his world shifted on his axis and instead of kneeling on the ground, he was suddenly standing with four paws beside the Nemeton who wasn’t a mere stump anymore. 

His whiskey-colored eyes took in the change in the clearing. His circle and the candles had vanished. He was alone yet not. He felt the pack bonds again. The bonds that had been lost when Derek gave up his Spark for Cora.

Stiles threw back his head and howled, calling for his pack. Since their home was a house in the Preserve it didn’t take long for them to arrive. 

All of them were in their full-shift. They sniffed at the strange female wolf in the clearing and it was Derek who was the first to shift back, kneeling in front of the female wolf.

“Stiles?” he whispered.

Stiles nodded his head and sat down on his haunches, before lying down fully and exposing both his throat and belly in surrender. 

Peter sniffed him before nipping at his throat. His eyes glowing ruby red in the dark.

Cora nudged the strange wolf before Derek shoved her away and buried his face and hands in the scruffy fur.

“How?” He asked.

Stiles concentrated and shifted back. Naked he lay under his mate. He bit his lip before he answered. 

“Fate’s Surrender … I couldn’t lose any of you because Scott is too dumb to understand and play by universes’ rules,” he said.

“Fate’s Surrender? God … Stiles … do you know what it could have cost you?” Peter asked.

Stiles nodded. “It could have cost me everything … my magic, my soul, my life … and I would have given it gladly to keep the three of you safe. It’s what I was prepared to give. What I got instead was what I wanted and more …,” Stiles responded.

“More?” The Hales asked in unison.

Stiles smiled.

“The wolf is my soul … and it’s female … means we could have pups. At least that’s what … what Fate said.” It’s only when he talks about what happened during the ritual he realized just who had impersonated Fate. Tears started to fall and he choked on his sobs.

His small pack embraced him, held him close, and tried to help him to calm down. 

“What is it, Stiles?” Cora asked softly.

“My mother … Fate called me Mieszko … only my mother ever called me that. Dad and the rest of the family and friends called me Mischief,” he whispered.

Derek gently kissed him.

“So Fate gave us the tools to let the Hale Pack rise from the ashes. The question is … do we want that?” He asked softly.

“Of course … if Fate is encouraging us to do it, we should. It’s like this is our destiny,” Cora said and Peter, the Alpha, nodded.

“I really think we should. I’ll hold the Spark until you are ready for it, Derek. You and Stiles … you will make a wonderful Alpha Pair. So as your current Alpha I order therapy for all of us. We will run Deaton out of town and hopefully, McCall and his band of misfits will follow. If they don’t and they want to stay here, they will have to petition to become pack. No more unaccounted wolves in this territory. It’s time to take back the reins,” Peter said.

Derek sighed but nodded in acceptance. He knew it was probably for the best. Snuggling his naked mate he smiled up towards the star-dotted sky and thanked the heavens and Fate for not taking his mate.

Together they would be able to accomplish what they wanted. They were a pack, a family again and their family could grow. Derek really was looking forward to seeing Stiles’ belly swell with pups. 

He imagined the battle scars a pregnancy would leave, werewolf healing or not. They would probably litter the milky skin just like the moles that dotted it. It was a beautiful image and he hoped to see it become reality in the near future.

His hand rested against Stiles’ belly and Derek blushed at the knowing looks both Cora and Peter gave him. They knew how much he longed for a family again. They all did.

Peter ushered them back towards the house and told them they had plans to make. After a good night’s sleep.

It didn’t take long for four wolves in shades of white, grey, and black to curl in the master bedroom’s big bed. Stiles and Derek in the middle even though Peter was the Alpha.

It felt right. Their world felt right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
